starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayson Delancey
Biography Early Life Grayson Delancey, the mercenary who would eventually get the name Paladin was born Grayson Delancey, in Chicago, Illinois. The oldest of two, Grayson's family was one that struggled to make ends meet. Growing up, he experienced this from an early age, and vowed that he would never be on who had to struggle to survive. This turned into him becoming a bully when he was at school, often times taking lunch money from the other children. When his younger brother was born, he was more upset than anything, realizing that what little the family had now had to be spread out over more than just three. No convincing from his parents could convince him otherwise. When he was fourteen, he decided that it was time that he took things into his own hands, and ran away from home. There was a search for him, but he managed to avoid it. From then on he was on his own, just the way that he liked it. No one to blame for anything going wrong but himself. He drifted for many months, before settling in Gotham City. He committed a lot of petty crimes, and more than once Grayson came dangerously close to getting picked up by the Gotham City Police Department. But he kept avoiding all of it. When the Chrell Invasion took place, Gotham City was turned into a battlefield, and it was easier for him to fall through the cracks. Grayson was one of those captured and put into a Chrell internment camp. After the Invasion was over, he went back to his life on the streets, though now he was registered in the system. By this time he had turned twenty two. That was when he was found by none other than Nick Fury. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. was in the process of rebuilding and were in the market for agents that they could hire and train to replace those who had died during the Chrell Invasion. That was where Grayson came in. Fury was interested in people who had been off the grid, people who had been loners, people who didn’t really have family. In exchange for ensuring that Grayson would be well taken care of, Fury got his agent. Grayson’s education, which had been primarily based around surviving on the streets and taking care of himself, was woefully inadequate to be an agent. More Coming Soon Powers * Superhuman Strength: Paladin is able to press one ton * Superhuman Speed: Paladin is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Paladin's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity physically for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Enhanced Durability: Paladin's bodily tissues are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While not invulnerable, his body can withstand blunt and impact forces that would severely injure or kill and ordinary human with mild to moderate discomfort. * Enhanced Agility: Paladin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Paladin's reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Abilities *'Skilled Martial Artist' Paladin is a skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, blending boxing with Judo and Tae Kwon Do. *'Skilled Espionage Agent' Paladin has exceptional proficiency in espionage methods and marksmanship. Threads Active Threads Past Threads *S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadowblade (First Appearance) *Who We Are *Just a Night on the Town Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: S.H.I.E.L.D.Category: Chicagoans